


Midnight Snacks

by Pokypup49



Series: A Normal Life [12]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cassie is caught redhanded, Gen, Ice cream!, Little Adventurer, father-daughter bonding, midnight snacks, problem solving, sneaky, sneaky dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Cassie wakes up in the middle of the night and decides to get into the ice cream. She thinks she's so sneaky, but her father knows better.





	Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Uncharted. They are the property of Naughty Dog... CRY

            The house was quiet, something cherished by the family. The house, while the sun shined brightly, was ripe with energy and activity.  Fresh into the night it calmed, but the movement did not subside till closer to midnight. For a child to be up and tiptoeing about at 2:30 in the morning was most unusual. Especially for a school night. She was the creator and source of the noise during the day. The only time her body stopped moving was when she finally collapsed in bed and tucked in by her parents. It was good that they had just moved to a place with a beach and trails to venture. The outlets for her energy were not limited to their dear bungalow.  And yet, it was not a normal night for her. She was up, clearly awake, and out searching for specifics. 

            Ice cream. Her father had picked up her favorite flavor and she was craving some more. It was all young Cassie could think about. When she woke up, there was nothing to do. She read for a little while, but it was the ice cream that called to her. She knew where it was located too. She had plenty of time to plan and devise the perfect plan of infiltration, acquire the target, and retreat to the safe zone. That chocolate peanut ice cream was all hers. She just had to get past her parents’ room without them noticing.

            In her pink monkey pajamas, she quietly, and carefully padded down the hallway. The halls creaked, and she'd stop, listening for movement from somewhere else in the house. Nothing. Maybe her parents would think it was their goofy lab, Vicky. Cassie stopped as she heard the dogs nails on the hardwood floor behind her. “Vicky,” Cassandra scolded. It was no use. The dog wagged its tail with a big yawn. “You're going to give me away,” she whined. But the dog sat and tilted its head. “Nevermind,” she dismissed. “Just be quiet.” Cassie put her finger to her lips and turned to continue on her mission of sweet delectables. 

            She arrived in the kitchen, eyeing the freezer. She could reach it, at least to open it. But she needed a chair to get in it. She looked at the counter, wondering if she scaled that, she could reach it? Or maybe she could pull herself up and grab it before she fell. No, she thought. That'd make too much noise. The easiest way was to get a chair.  She looked towards the dining table. The chair was heavy, and she could lift it, but maybe not the whole way. Cassie looked at her canine friend. Vicky had laid down, tongue out and smiling at the girl. It looked almost as if she was amused by Cassie's antics. “You could help, you know.” The dog made no such effort. 

            She picked up the chair,  and true to her suspicions, she couldn't lift it all the way. So instead of sliding it over to the fridge and letting the scraping sound of the chair's feet across the wood floor, she set it back down and hurried back to her room. Vicky not far behind. Within a few seconds, Cassie went scampering back to the chair with a blanket. Ah-ha! Problem-solving! She carefully lifted the chair up by its side and put the blanket under the feet. She went to the other side, picking it up and shoving the other part of the blanket under. It wasn't perfect looking, but it was, after all, the work of a 6-year-old. With a proud grin,  she looked at Vicky who had her head tilted, and whispered, “Now we are in business!” 

            It was easier to slide across the floor too. She slid it with ease across the floor, hopping up on it and excitedly opened the fridge. She was so focused on her prize, she didn't hear the floorboards creak in the hall, nor see Vicky look down towards the bedrooms and wag her tail. Cassie, instead, shut the door, holding her precious treasure under an arm, and turned to hop down off the chair. She instantly froze, jumping in fright,  falling off the chair. 

            “Did I scare ya?” He father chuckled softly. He stood with his hands on his hips, unshaven, hair ruffled like hers, and wearing his pajama pants. He yawned casually as he looked down at her.

            Cassie wasn't sure if she should have been scared or angry.  Surely she was in trouble. She wasn't in her bed where she belonged, and she was getting an unauthorized midnight snack. She frowned and rubbed her bum where she landed. 

            Nate continued to chuckle ad he leaned over, pulling her to her feet and picking up the ice cream. “You okay?” 

            “Yeah,” Cassie pouted. “I'm sorry.”

            Nathan grinned as he looked at her set up. “Pretty impressive,” he praised. “What are you doing up?” 

            She kicked at the blanket under the chair. Now she was in trouble. She knew it. He'd probably make her put the ice cream away, and she wouldn't get any for the rest of the week. But, if there was one thing that was a solid rule in the house, was no lying. And her mother was adamant about it. If she told the truth, the punishment was far less severe. “I couldn't sleep,” she admitted under her breath. “And I really wanted some ice cream.”

            She watched her father glance down the hallway and then back at her. “Get two spoons, I will get the bowls.” He nodded towards the drawers.

            This was surely unexpected! Now he was allowing her to stay up and not force her back to bed? 

            “We just can't wake mom, okay?” He opened the cupboard and carefully removed two bowls.  

            She grinned and tried not to jump with excitement. Quickly she ran to the silverware drawer, remembering to quietly pull it open so not to wake the last sleeping member of the family. She reached in, retrieving two spoons, and ran to join her dad at the table. He took another glance down the hall, hushing her before she climbed onto the chair. Vicky sat under the table with her head on the chair next to them. “Quiet, Vicky.” She gushed her dog, who was the quietest of all three of them. 

            Nate gave her a bowl as he licked the spoon before giving it to her. “Eww,” she made a funny face, but her father only pulled her to his face as he gave her a big kiss on her cheek. He chuckled again as she wiped her cheek, wrapping her arms around the bowl protectively, and tried to spoon out a piece. He put a small vanilla chunk in his hand and put it under the table for Vicky to lick from his hand before scooping himself out a few spoonfuls. She grinned up at her dad as he nudged her, ruffling her hair, and giggled with her. He poked her in the nose as he took a small spoonful from her bowl. Then, they dished out a few more scoops. It wasn't like her dad wasn't fun, in fact, he usually was a little more on the fun side. But when she was in trouble, she didn't want him to know. He had the talent for lecturing. Her mom had perfected the stern look. 

            “I think we should save some for next weekend,” he whispered. “If we eat too much, Mom will find out.” He put the lid on the container and winked at her. 

            Cassie nodded as she hopped off the chair. Nate handed her the ice cream and asked her to put it back while he put the dishes in the sink.

            “Off to bed with you. We have to wash the boat tomorrow.” He licked his fingers of the remainder of the ice cream and nodded towards her bedroom door. 

            “Do we get to go sailing?”Cassie's eyes lit up as he walked her down the hall.

            “Maybe next weekend. But the boat needs be cleaned first.” He leaned down and kissed her head. “Now go to sleep.”

            She nodded enthusiastically, probably from the sugar rush of the desert, and he watched her scamper lightly to her room, Vicky in tow. He waited in his doorway till he saw her light turn off and the sound of ruffled sheets ceased before he made his way back to his wife and the comfort of his own bed.

            “Was she awake? Or was it Sam again?”

            Nate missed her cheek as he settled in next to her.  “She wanted ice cream,” he whispered. “She's back in bed now.”

            Elena hummed her approval. She rolled over to put her hand on his chest, rising to kiss him before going back to sleep. “You taste like you had a bowl too…”

            He laughed. “No, you're dreaming.” He kissed the top of her head. “But if you want a bowl, I'm not opposed to eating some in bed.”

            “Just don't wake Cassie.”

**Author's Note:**

> AWWWW! I love these two. I really think that Nate and Cassie (And Sam) would cause so much trouble. That's okay because Elena is always there to bail them out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
